


My Home is Your Body

by missbirdie (timefornaps)



Series: My Home is Your Body [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: The city's so hard when you sleep aloneI need your hands when you drive me homeI can't stay away.A collection of stories revolving around the life of Mr. and Mrs. Oh Sehun and Oh Luhana. Catch glimpse of the behind the scenes and in-between the sheets.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: My Home is Your Body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790077
Kudos: 17





	My Home is Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is collection of Het!Selu drabbles, a mix of fics written in english and tagalog. Each chapter or work will be given notes at the beginning of what language it's written in. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend to misgender Luhan, this is all a work of fiction. It's not real, not in this lifetime and universe. Perhaps in another one, but we may never know for sure. If this is your cup of tea, enjoy! If not, nagajuseyo.

When Sehun had finally bridged from being an internationally renowned model to becoming a businessman and owning a internationally renowned line for clothes, accessories and whatnot, he never expected that he would still be asked to leave the country and stay in places for weeks or months; fully defeating the purpose of him changing careers to spend time with his singer and actress wife. 

He still wishes they don’t ever need to be apart that much again.Though he loves seeing Luhana happy, doing what she has always dreamed of, the hardest part was having to be away from each other for longer periods of time because of the nature of their work. 

This was the same case for Luhana. After years of being the backup cast and understudy, she had finally made a breakthrough and it was absolutely stellar. The projects just came pouring in, just as she and Sehun had decided to tie the knot. Of course, with their marriage being the top priority, Luhana had to filter the work she’d accepted to make time to build her new family. 

She had just arrived yesterday afternoon. The moment she reached the arrival area, a bouquet of tulips with a touch of salvias and myrtles on the side was what greeted her. The man holding it also held a sign saying, ‘Welcome Home Mrs. Superstar Oh’. 

Luhana laughed but accepted the flowers with the most endeared smile. “Sehunnie! These are so beautiful. Thank you! I missed you!” she had then jumped into the arms of her man, nearly catching Sehunnie off-guard but automatically wrapping his arms around her small frame nonetheless. 

“Anything for you, my love. I missed you too. Very much.” he replied, and then, sealed it with a kiss. 

Sehun watches her silently. He’s sitting on the corner of the bed. The sheets stay undone, the signs of last night’s reunion still lingered in their room. It’s been 2 months, too long. He is a little sore, but the good kind. It truly shows that it _has_ been a while for them both.

He puts all his attention on Luhana. She is seated in her boudoir, looking at herself in the mirror and inspecting all the damage that’s been done. Her fingers skim along the expanse of her neck, littered in red, blooming love bites. There’s one—or two—on her chest. 

Luhana pouts. “Sehun-ah, i told you not to leave too many marks!” she blows off the bangs covering her face. 

Sehun—who’s already used to his wife’s whining and definitely knows what to do whenever she does so—just lets out a chuckle. “I’m so sorry, my love. I must have not noticed.” he says, standing up and walking closer to the sulking doe. 

Like clockwork, Luhana turns towards her husband and wraps her arms around him. Sehun held her close while she snuggled against him.They basked in the silence. The warm rays of the sun peeking in their windows and the outside noise seemed to bring them more comfort while they relished in each other’s hold. 

“No, you’re not” Luhana speaks out, her voice muffled against Sehun’s very-much-defined abs.

“I’m sorry?” 

When she looks up at her husband, her cheeks are now a very bright tint of red. “You’re not sorry.” Luhana huffs.

And Sehun could not contain the laughter from bubbling out. _Oh goodness._ What did he ever do to deserve a person like her? It seems like he had hit the jackpot the moment Luhana agreed to go out on a date with him, although it wasn’t the easiest at all. 

He bends down to her level, sinking to his knees. Sehun looks into her eyes with the most mischievous smile on his face. “Should I pick a different place to mark, my love?” he asks, hands skimming oh-so-dangerously up her thighs and inside her lace mini-nightgown. She could feel his warmth close to her lady parts. “Should I put them here instead?”

Luhana nearly passes out. _How is it possible for this man to make her fluster like a teenager in love?! It’s mental! They have been together for 3 long years, and married for 2!_ She huffs, with a frown, and grabs at her husband’s hands. 

“OH SEHUN!” she scolds. And Sehun practically starts rolling on the floor in laughter. 

His little deer is truly the cutest.

Oh Sehun was well-known for his remarkably sharp looks. Oftentimes, he is mistaken to be a total snob what with his usually blank expression when in public. He smiles, but not too often. He socializes, but not as frequent as the people liked. Regardless, many people wanted to get to know him. Crowds would go through different lengths just to catch a glimpse of his smile. 

But then again, they are not Luhana. They don’t make him feel lightheaded and woozy whenever they smile at him. They don’t give him butterflies when they try to touch his hand. They don’t love him the way Luhana does. 

More importantly, they don’t dance to Rihanna’s Rude Boy as good as his baby girl does.

Unaware of her surroundings, Luhana moves her hips to the beat of the song. As Ms. Fenty’s voice blasts from the bluetooth speaker in their kitchen, she whips the pancake batter all the while shaking her cute little ass because _‘Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me (yeah)’_

With his presence getting completely missed, Sehun watches from the door frame while his wife had her nearly-rated-R show in their humble kitchen. Despite being together for the longest time, she never really fails to surprise the young man. 

“Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?” Luhana sings with conviction, as if she was in her own music video.

Really it was a sight to behold, and really, Sehun’s getting very turned on.

Luhana’s little performance was cut short as soon as she felt a pair of warm, big hands on her waist; gripping a little tighter than they should.

“Hi baby, you called?” Sehun whispers against her ear.

“Sehun!” Luhana nearly trips on her own two feet when she backs away from the man. Good thing Sehun had kept his hold, otherwise, her face would’ve gotten planted against the linoleum floor. “What are you doing?”

“Uh? Reporting...for duty?”

Luhana tilts her head, looking a little too confused.

“Well,” Sehun clears his throat to keep himself from snorting. His wife was truly adorable. “You were singing...so I thought…”

When the realization hit Luhana, her face turned comical. Her doe eyes and small mouth formed the perfect ‘O’ shape, and Sehun lost it. She didn’t take too long to join him and shortly, nothing but the laughter filled the four corners of their kitchen. 

Sehun helped out with preparing the rest of their breakfast. Usually, they would be sitting right across or next to each other. But to make it up to him, Luhana found the perfect spot that morning; on his lap, they fed each other the delicious pancakes she had specially prepared for them both. 

He finds himself frowning to no end once again. It’s only been two days since they got to spend time together, and frankly speaking, those weren’t even close to being enough at all. Luhana was gone for 2 months, and he had to bear through the late night and way too early video calls and texting which were often interrupted by either his secretary or Luhana’s manager. Really, he needed more time with his wife. 

Luhana felt genuinely guilty when she had to break the news to Sehun. Her manager suddenly gave her a call the day before, asking her to come in for a short interview. _‘It’ll be very quick, Hana. You can leave as soon as it’s done!’_ she promised her from the other side of the line. But they both knew she would have to stay a little longer, because directors and other _important_ people would surely flock to meet her. 

They were already settled in bed when she told him. Sehun laid against her, his head resting on her chest while she ran a hand through his hair. He was almost half-asleep when Luhana spoke up. “Sehunnie…”

“Hm? Yes baby?” 

“I...I have to go out for an interview tomorrow.” 

She felt the annoyance in the room when Sehun exhaled heavily. He moves to lift his head away from her but Luhana stops him.”Sehun—it’ll be quick. I promise. I’ll come home to you as soon as I finish.” she adds. 

It seems like all Sehun could do is sigh heavily and agree. It’s not like he could tell Luhana to not go, and maybe just quit her job so they can just be together all the time forever. He would definitely get a good smack on the head for that. So, he settles for a “Well...what can I do? My baby’s a superstar.”

That night, Luhana rewarded him with a special treat. She’d bound his hands together with the tie she got him from Paris and took him in her mouth until he came once...twice. And, as if that wasn’t enough, she had let his hands go and made him take her right in front of the mirror inside their walk-in closet. They went at it until they were almost out of breath. She’d moaned against his ear and begged for him to not stop; to go deeper and faster. She had let him put his hand on her throat and... _squeeze._

Luhana’s voice sounded so full of euphoria when she screamed his name, all the while convulsing as she came again and again. 

When Sehun got close, she had held onto him so tightly he couldn’t move away. “Luhana, baby...I don’t have a condom on.” he warned.

She smiled before kissing him. “It’s okay. Come inside me, please.” a little doe pleaded. 

The morning after finds the two tangled in-between the sheets. Luhana was, once again, _sore_ and so was Sehun. The good kind. Kisses were shared before they finally decided to get up. Luhana had a long day ahead. And although Sehun had briefly sulked once more about his wife leaving him, he still made sure she ate a hefty amount of breakfast before leaving. 

Sehun sits quietly by the boudoir while Luhana checks all her stuff inside the Louis Vuitton bag he gifted her for Christmas last year. 

“Shades, here. Makeup bag, here. Fan...where is i—oh, here. Wallet, here.” she mutters, going through everything one last time. 

When she finishes, she gathers her things and Sehun walks her to the door. “Alright, I’m gonna be late so...I’ll come home early, okay?” she says in half a rush.

“You forgot anything?” he asks one more time, fiddling with something in his hand.

He fully expects Luhana to roll her eyes playfully, say ‘no’ and that she _‘really needs to go otherwise she’ll have to stay out longer_ ’. But to his surprise, his wife steps in closer to his face and gives his lips one big smooch—that shortly turned into a mini-makeout session. 

Sehun goes red like a tomato, and holds out his hand. Her _car keys._ he says, “I meant this...but uhm—thanks for that.” 

Luhana bursts out in laughter as she takes her car keys from his hand. “Oh! Well, thank you baby.” 

With one last heated kiss, she bids her husband “see you later, baby”.


End file.
